The invention relates to a wafer pod, and in particular to a wafer pod with a working sheet holder of simple structure and low cost.
In an 8-inch wafer fabrication, a pod is used to transport wafers. As the pod is 5 to 6 Kg weight, it can be carried manually. In a 12-inch wafer fabrication, wafers are loaded to a wafer pod named front opening unified pod (FOUP) and transported by an automated material handling system (AMHS). As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional FOUP 100 comprises an RF tag 20 on which certain information about the FOUP 100 is recorded for recognition by the AMHS. The FOUP 100 further comprises a smart tag device 30 with LCD display 32 displaying information about the FOUP 100, such as FOUP ID number and maintenance date. The smart tag 30 is, however, expensive, and may raise equipment cost. FOUP 100 further comprises a slot 34 in which a working sheet is inserted and a bag 40 in which a run card is received. As the slot 34 is formed by acrylic material and may be easily crushed into tiny particles polluting the wafer may be polluted. As the bag 40 is attached to the FOUP 100, it may fall when the attachment fails.